


Christmas Came Early

by gleeking_It



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Eddies hopelessly gay, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Student Eddie, best friends brother, roommates brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeking_It/pseuds/gleeking_It
Summary: Eddie goes home with his roommate for the holidays. What will happen when his roommates brother walks in?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my third “story” so don’t kill me for my terrible writing and cliche plots. I’m a sucker for them✌️ Also Ezra Miller as an older Richie? In love

 

 

 

Eddie likes Christmas don’t get him wrong. He likes the lights, smell of pine trees, the sound of joyous carolers..the whole aesthetic of Christmas is pleasing to him. Just when it comes down to it, every year it’s a complete mess.

To sum it up it goes like this: His overbearing mother Sonia is very much a people pleaser. Everything has to be perfect so it does affect her relationship with others even if it means ruining the only bond that actually matters a parent-child bond. At the dinner table when they have guests over that Eddie only sees this one time of the year, she gushed about how Eddie is such a ladies man as if the people in London couldn’t see how gay he was. Then the guests go home, and the only thing she has to say is about how Eddie could’ve been nicer or dressed better, etc.

So yeah, it safe to say Eddie doesn't hate Christmas, just his mom. Which is why for his first year away at college he won't be home for Christmas. It's honestly a huge weight being lifted off his shoulder. He's sure after the holidays are over he’ll hear from his mom but he's also sure shell make up some crazy story of how Eddie met some girl and is going to her families party.

His favorite Christmas memory though, was when he was 7 years old. He, his mom and his dad all went to the local zoos tree lighting. It was mid-December so it was fairly cold outside. Eddie was bundled up in a sweater, a bubble jacket three pairs of pants; his mom swore would protect his ’chicken legs’ from freezing.  
  
He wasn't sure how he was gonna like going to the zoo when the only animal who would be out are penguins. But when they got there, Eddie could've sworn he was in heaven. Every tree was lit up with and of all different colors his favorite though.. His favorite was the tree where the colors would change into each other.

”You like the trees son?” Eddies dad, Todd, asked.

Eddie had nodded eagerly. He had never seen so many lights at once before. ”I like that one!!” He exclaimed excitedly.

His parents both looked to where the 7-year old was pointing. They both smiled and hurriedly went and asked a stranger to take a photo of the three. It's the only photo Eddie still has to this day that mom hadn't destroyed after his father's death which had occurred two years after. He keeps it on him at all times knowing that when he's not home his mom goes through his stuff.

Nevertheless, he wasn't going home.  
What he hadn't anticipated for was his roommate, Frankie, to invite him to his house for the holidays. Apparently, his family throws a huge party with friends and family from all over and Frankie really wanted Eddie to go.

”Please, Eddie! I already asked my parents they said, of course, like I knew they would!” His roommate Frankie pleaded.

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed, ”Look, Frankie, I appreciate the offer but Christmas just isn't my thing.” To which his roommate snorted. ”What? It's true.”

”Bullshit, I heard you humming deck the halls the other night.”

”Only because of those caro–”

”And what about the way I saw your eyes light up at the campus tree lighting? It definitely wasn't just from the 30,000 lights on the tree.” Frankie smirked.

Eddie sighed in defeat, ”You’re a real ass you know that right?” Frankie beamed and nodded. The former had the tiniest of a crush on his roommate when they were first paired. He was four inches taller than Eddies 5’6, he had wavy black hair slicked back, and tiniest scatter of freckles decorating his face. The crush died down when Frankie was proven straight and Eddie had decided Frankie was like an older brother he looked up to.

He remembers how scared he was on moving day. Eddie was moving in on his own. He didn't have much so it was fairly easy. All that he had was a backpack and a duffel bag full of his clothes and items and did not want his mom to find. Eddie was the first one to the dorm and hadn't had any information about his roommate.

After he was finished unpacking, he just sat on his bed waiting for a good two hours before he finally heard the handle to the door turning.

He held his breath and as he saw a head full of black hair coming through swearing.

”Shit.” The intruder swore as he nearly tripped over his suitcase. Eddie lifted himself off the bed.

”Are you okay?” Eddie asked gently, not wanting to scare him. The head of black hair whipped up, and he was met with blue eyes. ”Sorry did I scare you?”

Laughter filled the air, ”No worries man I didn't mean to make such ruckus! I'm Franklin, but you can call me Frankie!” He said happily with his hand sticking out.

Eddie looked down, hesitantly, but nevertheless school the hand, ”I'm Edward Kaspbrak but you can call me Eddie and you're fine I was getting a little worried you weren't gonna show.” He chuckled nervously.

Frankie smiled, ”But here I am! Say let me put some of this stuff away and we’ll go check out the campus and get something to eat!”

The way he said it made Eddie think there was no room for discussion. They ended up getting sushi on campus. They talked and talked. Frankie was really cool about him being gay and by the end of the night, Eddie could tell they were gonna be good friends.

”So you'll come?”

”Are you sure that I won't be intruding?” Eddie said seriously, after being lost in thought.

Frankie furrowed his thick brows, ”Is that what you're worried about? Eddie, I can assure you that you would never intrude. My brother brings home his friends for the holidays every ye–”

Eddie cut Frankie off ”You have a brother?” He asked with scrunched eyebrows and jaw dropped.

”Uh yeah.”

Shaking his head, Eddie replies, ”How have we been roommates for months and I didn't know you had a brother? Is he younger? What's his name?”

Frankie chuckles, ”First I thought you knew, who do you think I talk to on the phone for hours with?” Eddie just shrugs. Rolling his eyes Frankie continues, ”Anyways...He is older than me by four years making him 22.”

”Ah, okay,” Eddie says again interruptingly.

”Lastly his name is Richie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know if I like this chapter but oh well.. Enjoy!

“Wait his names, Richie?” Eddie giggled.

Frankie furrowed his brows. “What’s so funny?”

Eddie looked at his roommate with a smile, “Sorry it’s just Richie and Frankie? I just find it funny, sue me.” He said still giggling.

His roommate just rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder. He walked past Eddie and grabbed the shorter teens duffel bag.

“Hey what are you doing?” Eddie squealed.

”I am grabbing your bag because WE are leaving tomorrow and have to drive five hours so you better pack now.” Frankie smiled and all but threw the bag at Eddie, making him grunt.

Huffing, Eddie put his bag on the floor and then walked to his dresser to grab some clothes. “How long are we gonna be there?” He asked so he knows how much to pack. The black haired teen thought about it before saying “2 weeks” which made Eddie's eyes pop out. “Two weeks? Are kidding me? I don’t have enough clothes for 2 weeks!” He exclaimed.

Frankie went into a hysterical laughter, “washing machines are a thing, Eddie!” He laughed out. Making Eddie flush with embarrassment.

“Right.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it! I’m gonna get us some food!”

Eddie stopped taking a sweater out of the drawer and looked at Frankie. “Um, what about packing?” He said seriously.

“Oh, I’ll do that tomorrow before we leave.” He said just before he left their dorm. Eddie just rolled his eyes and expected nothing less from the taller boy. 

It was the next morning and Eddie woke up to the sound of his roommate cursing. “Shit damn fuck!” Was yelled too early for Eddie's liking.

Sitting up on his elbows he sees Frankie on the floor holding his head. ”Why are you yelling?” He asks groggily and rubbing his eyes. His vision is blurred for a few seconds after that but he can tell Frankie is looking at him now.

Usually, it's Eddie who wakes up first and then Frankie hours later.

In October their psychology professor had scheduled a small pre-exam that was worth 15% of their grade and Frankie had almost missed it if it weren't for the smaller teen who was there to wake him up. They both managed to make it on time and aced the exam.

”Sorry, Eddie I didn't mean to wake up yet. I dropped my deodorant and it went under my bed and then I hit my head.” Frankie said as he got up from the floor.

”Are you okay?” Eddie asks.

Frankie smiles, ”Yes mom it was like a love tap.” Eddie rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. ”Seriously though I'm fine.”

The brunette had looked skeptical but he believed him. ”Fine, what time is it anyway?”

”Hm, one second–” Eddie saw Frankie look at his watch, ”it is 6:27.”

”Ugh.”

”But now you're up! Get ready so we can leave!” Frankie said jumping on Eddie.

”Oof get off me you're too heavy for me!” Eddie said pushing him off before running to the bathroom away from Frankie. Laughing in victory when he heard the latter huff.

After loading Frankie's car with both their stuff they headed for the road. It was 7 am by the time they actually were on the road. It was a five-hour drive meaning they'd get there around noon give or take how many times they stop. Eddie had decided to take a small cat nap much to Frankie distate.

He must've been asleep for about an hour before he felt something poking at his face. He cracked open one of his eyes to see a finger point his nose. Quickly he grabbed the finger bending it.

”Ow, shit OW! Let go!”

Eddie sat up and smirked, he let go of the finger. ”Asshole it serves you right.”

”Well I wanted to let you know I stopped so we could eat and pee but now I regret it.” He glared at the teen in the passenger seat.

”You’ll live,” Eddie said opening his door.

The both of them got out and walked to what looked like a fast food place connected to a gas station. Usually, Eddie would be disgusted but, 1. It looks oddly clean and 2. He's too damn hungry to care.

While Frankie went and used the restroom Eddie order the both of them hotcakes and hash browns with orange juice. When Frankie came back they switched and Eddie went and used the restroom. When he walked in he was prepared for the worst. He had seen the stuff they put in movies. With dying LED lights flickering, flies, all over with NSFW graffiti on the walls. But then he walked in and it was squeaky clean. Not a single word is written on the wall, no flies, all lights working. 

He finished and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror and saw his hair was sticking up in several different directions. Hot, he thought.

Walking he made sure to open the door with a paper towel. It might appear clean but that doesn't matter. Some people are just careless with their hygiene. The thought makes his skin crawl.

”You good?” Frankie asks.

Eddie nods and takes the food Frankie hands him. They sit down in the corner of the restaurant.

They scarf down their food so they can get back on the road.

”So what's your family like?” Eddie asks, intrigued. They had never really talked about their families before.

Frankie, with both hands on the wheel, quickly glances over at Eddie. ”Um let's see. My dad, Wentworth is pretty laid back but can be authoritative when it comes down to it. My mom, Maggie is an actual angel. She has a heart full of gold and only wants the best for everybody.”

”Wow, they sound amazing,” Eddie says in a tone unrecognizable to Frankie.

”Lastly is my brother Richie, he's so annoying, ” Eddie snorts.

”More than you?”

”Hey! Anyways yes more than me. Since he's older he would always pick on me. One time when we were really young he made me eat our, then dogs, food. He can be chill but really obnoxious. It's hard to explain you'll just have to decide for yourself.” Frankie snickered.

”What about yourself?”

”huh?” Eddie asked.

”What about your family?” Of course, Frankie would want to know about Eddie's family as well. Should he just say the truth? What if he thinks less of Eddie..like some kind of charity case. Frankie must feel the hesitation.

”Hey, it's okay, whatever it is you can trust me.” He says softly.

Eddie takes a deep breath and tells his roommate of 5 months something he has never told anyone else before. He tells him everything from when his dad taught him how to ride a bike with no training wheels, to the time at the zoo, too when he slept in his father's hospital bed a few days before he passed away from cancer. Shaking, he even tells Frankie about how his mom used to trick him into thinking he sick like his father so he wouldn't go out. It was abusive, Eddie learned that as he got older. 

The teen spoke about how he's solemn when it comes to Christmas because of how crazy his mother got.

”Eddie I am so sorry. I couldn't even imagine going through all of that. Just know you'll always be invited to the Tozier family Christmas party!”

Eddie smiled. ”Thank you, Frankie”

”Of course! Now let's jam out!” He exclaimed before turning up the car radio. Eddie just laughed before jokingly headbanging crazily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ll try to update very often. Comments are deeply appreciated! I love reading what y’all have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested in seeing the rest of the characters older? I’ve already like made photos so if you wanna see that please let me know!

Eddie ended up falling back asleep four hours into the drive. Frankie was currently listening to softer music. The older of the two knew how stressful college has been on Eddie. He was smart that much he knew. He never went out to parties studied every single night. Before Christmas break started he studied every piece of material in his classes because he didn't wanna lose any information.

Now that Frankie knows of Eddie's past it makes sense. Up until his fathers passing, Eddie had always been in the limelight in the most positive way. Then when he passed Sonia became controlling of his every move. He didn't have any friends growing up which made it harder on Eddie to become social.

Looking at the clock it read 1:15 meaning there should be about 15 minutes left. He looked at Eddie in the passenger seat who was soundly asleep. He decided to let the kid sleep until they were a minute away.

Frankie was now familiar with the surroundings and decided to wake up Eddie.

”Psst, Eddie.”

No answer.

”Edwardooo” He tried again, even nudged him. Again nothing.

Huffing he tried a final time. Pressing his hand on the horn and yelled, ”EDDIE!”

Yup. That worked. Eddie shot right up, and if he wasn't wearing a seat probably would've gone through the windshield. Oops, Frankie thought.

”What the FUCK?!” Eddie exclaimed with a hand over his beating heart.

Frankie cringed, ”We’re here.” He said turning off the car.

Glaring, Eddie unbuckled his and opened his door. Finally looking around him his jaw dropped making him forget he was even mad. This house was decently huge. Bigger than anything he imagined his friend living in. Is that what they were? Were they friends?

”Hey, Frankie.. I know we're roommates and stuff but we're friends right?” Eddie felt silly asking.

Frankie furrowed his dark brows, ”Of course Eddie.” He said slinging his arm around Eddie's shoulder. 

Eddie smiled.

”Now help me unload.”

Right, unloading. They both went to the trunk and grabbed Eddie’s duffel bag and Frankie's suitcase. He didn't pack much because well he's going back to his home so what the point? 

Frankie led the way to the back door which honestly took like five minutes to get to. Eddie was in pure shock. His roommate never talked about any of this. The house was a dark grey color with black trimming, woods surrounding it. Eddie could see there was an inground pool which is now covered. In the way back he sees a large tree house, he’ll have to ask his friend about that later.

”Okay, so just a warning my mom will probably kill you in a bear hug.”

”Good to know.” Eddie giggled.

Finally, they made it to the door. Frankie dropped his stuff and knocked on the door, loudly. A few seconds later Eddie could hear running and people hushing each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Frankie rolling his with a small smirk plastered onto his face.

The door opens and the two are greeted by a man and a woman. Maggie and Wentworth he presumes.

”Oh, you must be Eddie!! I've heard so much about you!” Maggie says before enveloping Eddie into a hug. The woman hugging him is about an inch taller than Eddie. Her hair is dark like Frankies but straight.

”Hello, Mrs. Tozier it's a pleasure to meet you.” He says trying to breathe while being crushed in this dainty woman's arms.

”Mags let the poor boy breathe!” Frankie's dad chuckled.

”Oh, Went he's just so adorable!” Maggie said while pinching Eddie's cheeks. ”Please call me Maggie! Mrs. Tozier is too formal.”

”Will do Mrs. To– Maggie. It's really nice to meet you.” Eddie smiles. Turning to Mr. Tozier he sticks his hand out.

Mr. Tozier just looks at it before swatting it away and wrapping his arms around Eddie just like his wife did moments before. ”Son put your hand away, this isn't no meeting and before you even think about it call me Wentworth!”

After being pried away from arms by Frankie, he says, ”Well it's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I can't say how thankful I am for letting me into your home.” He says shyly.

Maggie starts hitting her husbands arm, ”Went he's so nice! Can we keep him? Can we please?!”

To which everyone just laughs. It makes Eddie feel warm inside. He hasn't felt like this in a long time, it scares him.

”Wel let's get you two inside, I bet you're hungry and sore from sitting in that car for so long.” The petite woman says ushering the two college students into the door. 

Eddie can vaguely hear Frankie and his parents speaking but he's too awestruck to actually comprehend them. The inside is even bigger and nicer. There are guitars displayed all over the wall with pictures of musicians, Eddie knows that because he recognizes Kurt Cobain, Jim Morrison, Buddy Holly and more. Instead of a dining table, there's an air hockey table. Taking a deep breath through his nose, all he smells is cinnamon, it makes him happy.  
From the two seconds of knowing Frankie's parents, he knows that this is exactly them. Before he can take much more in his thought are being interrupted by his roommate. 

”Hey let's go up to our rooms and put our stuff in there.” Eddie just nods along.

They walk up a long spiral staircase that leads them to the second floor. The walls are painted a dark green color, it's nice.

”Frankie you never told me how amazing your house is,” Eddie whispers before slapping him on the arm.

”Okay ow, that hurt. Sorry, it never came up, to be honest.” He shrugged.

Behind him, Eddie's jaw is dropped before looking at the back the taller teens head in disbelief. He sticks his tongue out and shrugs mockingly.

”So this is you're the room I made sure my parents cleaned and gave you new linen.”

Eddie looked at the room that was his for the next two weeks. It was bigger than his room back home by double. Looking around he noticed three other doors besides the one they just walked through. Nudging his friend he pointed to the doors and quirked a brow.

”Oh okay so these doors, this first one is the closet, ” Frankie says opening and turning on the light to show Eddie. ”Then moving on to the second this is the bathroom.” He did the same thing as before with the closet. Then they moved onto the next and final door.

”Lastly, this door leads to Richie's room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter was such a mess! It was more of a filler but Richie should be coming in next chapter so hopefully it moves along smoother! Thank you all so much for the love❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cringey I'm sorry..

Eddie squawked, ”What do you mean it leads to his room?”

When Eddie had been invited to his roommates home for the holidays what he hadn’t expected was for his room to be connected to someone else’s. Especially when you haven’t even met that person and they’re your roommate's brother. So sue Eddie for being a little shaken up. Looking at his friend skeptically he couldn’t actually believe that.

Frankie must’ve taken notice, “Relax would you? It locks from your room, so if you lock it Richie won’t be able to stumble in.”

That made Eddie feel 100% times better, quickly he locked it now just for safe measure, making Frankie laugh. The latter told Eddie he was gonna go to his room and drop his stuff really quickly and he’d be back soon. Eddie laid on the bed which looked to be a king and just looked at the ceiling. He had only been here for a total of 10 minutes and he already felt more loved in someone’s else’s family than his own. The thought made his stomach turn. He wondered if his mom even missed him, odd were probably not.

Before checking his watch he quickly sat up and stretched to get any tiredness or kinks, out of his body, from the car ride. He got off the bed and just looked around the room. He noticed the wall was a taupe color with a few chips in the paint here and there. He ran his finger over them, just wondering what caused them, was it happy or sad, anger or just pure age wearing it down. His room back home was a boring white. Couldn’t even hang stuff on the wall.

Eddie remembers when he was 13 and one year his uncle had bought him a magazine. It was one of those tiger beat magazines full of teen celebs his age. In the middle always had giant posters of people. But the one he had gotten was of Rider Strong from the TV show Boy Meets World. He fell in love with the poster, almost died if he didn’t hang it up immediately. It should’ve grossed him out because he wasn’t a girl and was crushing big time on this older teen in the poster. He always heard his mom calling those people ‘faggots’ he didn’t even know what the word meant but it made him cringe and sad every time she used it.

A day or two after had hung up the poster his mom came in to wake him up for school when she saw the poster. She wasn’t happy because she yelled and ripped it down waking the 13-year-old up. Eddie cried and cried all day. Sonia made sure he wasn’t allowed to ever put a poster up again.

That was nearly five years ago. Eddie had come to peace with his sexuality his junior year of high school, figured there wasn’t anything wrong with loving whoever.

Waking him out of his trance, Frankie was by the doorway looking at Eddie funny. Eddie just laughed and told him it was nothing. Frankie was shrugged and went with it.

“So where’s this mysterious older brother Richie?” Eddie asked very intrigued.

“He’s our with some friends but he should be back later.”

Eddie nodded and thought no more of it. After an hour of Frankie, Eddie, Maggie, and Wentworth just talking they decided to give their guest the grand tour. They stared with the middle ground which had the master bedroom, living room, kitchen etc. Them they moved onto the basement where Eddie legit almost died. There on one side of their basement was a live in movie theatre. He didn’t even know such a thing existed. There were four black large Loveseats with cup holders. In front of it, Eddie saw a huge projected screen on the wall and in the corner was a snack bar with popcorn. Eddie couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Let’s move on.” Frankie said after seeing his friend having what looked like a stroke. 

So they did. In the very same basement in a different area, Eddie was led to a blue room. In there he could see a bunch of different instruments from guitars, to the keyboard to a cello? Weird, Eddie thought.

”This is the music room. As you can see the walls are padded that secures the sound so it can't be heard anywhere else in the house. Richie usually is the one in here.”

”He plays all these?” Eddie couldn't help be a little jealous.

”Just the guitar the rest his friends play.”

Eddie hummed feeling a little better. He didn't know why he felt jealous. Maybe it was because playing an instrument was never even option for him so thinking one could just play several of them put him in spite.

”Okay now let's go back up.”

Eddie nodded and followed Frankie. It felt like forever before they were actually finished with the house tour. By the time they were done, it was already time for dinner. So the two went down to the kitchen area where Maggie was putting the food on all the plates. It appeared to be some kind of pasta.

Noticing his confusion, ”It’s chicken alfredo. Have you ever had it?” Maggie inquired.

Shaking his head, Maggie smiles and hands him the plate, watching as he takes a small bite. Eddie picks up his fork and bites a noodle, immediately flavor fills his taste bud.

”Wow, this absolutely incredible!” He says genuinely.

”You're too kind sweetie, now let's go sit and eat!”

After dinner, Eddie felt compelled to help clean up even after Maggie insisted he sit down because he’s the guest. “Please Maggie you cooked a wonderful meal and have so kindly let me stay here it’s the least I could do.” He pleaded. It looked like Maggie wanted to protest but came to the conclusion the teen in front of her was a feisty little one.

“Fine.” She grinned.

Smiling and nodding his head as he grabbed everyone’s dishes and headed to the kitchen. Humming he put all the dishes in the skin and began to clean them. It was one of his many chores he did at home when he was younger. You’d think it’d make him sick but in a way it gave him a sense of control. His mom never cleaned them properly so there was always something left on a fork or a plate. It grossed Eddie out so he finally offered to clean them and made sure they were spotless.

Being distracted by cleaning and humming he didn’t hear the back door opening signaling someone had entered the Tozier home. What he did hear though was, “Damn, looks like Santa came early.” Nearly dropping the bowl in his hand he whipped around at the unfamiliar voice.

The boy, er man in front of him was gorgeous. The first thing Eddie noticed was the man's hair, it was jet black and unruly with curls hitting his shoulders. Next, he noticed his eyes they were a radiant hazel, his face was dotted with freckles. His lips were plump and wet. From where Eddie was standing, he appeared at least a for taller than Eddie himself.

Noticing Eddie’s face he chuckles, ”Sorry love I didn't mean to scare you.” A deep voice trembles through Eddie's thoughts.

He called me Love, Eddie thought and blushed. Realizing he was just staring he shut the sink off and dried his hands. Before turning back to face the man he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he turned he noticed the hazel eyes weren't looking to but we're on his butt. His face flushed even harder.

”Um, my face is up here.” He replied with a bite.

Hearing the tone in Eddie’s voice his eyes widen before a smirk makes a way onto his gorgeous face. Dammit Eddie get it together.

”Damn babe calm down. Like I said clearly Santa came early because you've gotta a gift from above.” He says biting his lip, his eyes roaming up and down clearly checking Eddie out making the teen self-conscious.

Eddie just rolls his eyes.

”Fiesty I like it. Anyways beautiful what's your name?”

Not wanting to be rude Eddie answered, ”Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak.” His voice shaking.

”That's a cute name Eds—”

”It’s Eddie, not Eds.”

”My names Richie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie really meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Richie mysterious but I love his goofy self. Maybe I'll make him darker. Thoughts? Goofy or Mysterious trash mouth?

Eddie just blinked. This was Frankie’s older brother? He could clearly see a resemblance but like damn. This man was just fine, like a sculpture sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Eddie had a feeling he blurted that out loud judging from the look of amusement on Richie's face.

Spluttering he quickly mumbled, ”you didn't hear that.” Then quickly walked back to where the rest of the Tozier gang were.

”Eddie hun are you okay? You look a bit flushed.”

From that comment alone it made him even redder. Before Eddie could mumble out something about it being a little hot, the something little hot walked in behind him. Dammit. Looking at the floor, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and taller presence next to him. What was once cinnamon filling his nose was now scented with tobacco and strawberries? An odd combination, but it fit. Eddie thinks it's his new favorite smell.

”Why didn't anyone tell me we were having an angel over?” Richie's deep voice said while pinching Eddies flushed cheeks. [on his face ;) ] And okay seriously what's with the pinching of the cheeks?

”Richie leave the boy alone,” Maggie said in demanding voice but the small smirk on her face betrayed any real threat.

”C’mon babe.”

Eddie was pushed and seated next to Richie. He couldn't help but find this all new and weird. He had never had anyone show any interest in him romantically before. He felt like a part of some kind of sick joke. The brunette noticed how everyone was looking at them. Maggie and Wentworth looked amused while the youngest Tozier looked confused. He locked eyes with Frankie and they exchanged looks.

Frankie shook his head, silently asking what the hell was happening. To which Eddie just replied with the shrug of his shoulders and wide eyes, if anyone should know what's going on it should be the one related to the arm around him.

”So we see you met Richie. We hope he didn't scare you too much.” Wentworth snickered.

Putting on a brave poker face Eddie laughed and shrugged. Whatever was happening he wasn't gonna let it get to him.

”It’s fine honestly, just wasn't expecting him is all.” He wanted to reply with a sassier comment but he just met these people just earlier today.

“So Frankie is this little cutie a friend of yours?” The tall glass of water asked his little brother.

Eddie thought it was so odd to see Richie and Frankie together. He didn’t know what to expect from his friends description. But now seeing the two he realizes they’re the same and different person. From living with Frankie for the amount of time he has he knows the older teen likes sports, girls, cars but still has a heart of gold and a comedic voice. He styled his hair and dressed nicely. Looking at Richie, the boy was a hot mess, not the type of hot mess where you’re like oof but an actual mess whose a hottie. He wore raggedy clothing, his jeans being ripped, his shoes scuffed in mud. His hair was frizzy and long. Also being told Richie plays instruments he could only assume he was in some type of indie garage band. He looked to to be kind and funny like his younger sibling.

Frankie sighed, “Richie, this is my friend a roommate from college.”

This made the oldest Tozier kid raise his eyebrow. He looked back at his brother and then back at Eddie.

“So you’re the unfortunate soul who was paired with this dweeb,”

“I resent that!”

“If he’s a dweeb what does that make you since you’re his older brother who he probably looked up to? The mega dweeb?” Eddie knew that comeback wasn’t good but he tried.

“Ah the little one has a mouth doesn’t he.”

“Sorry,” Eddie mumbled.

“Don’t be hun it’s cute, cute, cute!” Richie said before tapping Eddie’s nose with every Cute he said making the latter flinch.

“Sorry, Eddie Spaghetti–“

“It’s just Eddie.”

“What are you doing in the place like college, shouldn’t you be like modeling?”

That, that made Eddie laugh like there’s no tomorrow. Modeling? Who was this guy? But looking at Richie’s face he was kidding.

“You’re not serious right?”

“Dead serious.”

“Um because I’m not model material..” He said breathily.

Richie furrowed his dark brows and looked at Eddie like he had eight eyes. “That’s bullshit. I’m calling Bev she’ll think so too.”

Bev? Was that Richie’s girlfriend? He was laying on the flirting heavily but he could be in a relationship. Maybe he’s bi, or pan, or maybe Poly... Looking at his friend for answers.

“Bev is his best friend. They’ve been at each other's hip since middle school.” He replies. Eddie nods understandingly.

Turning back to Richie he sees him dialing in a phone number, Bev he presumes. He tries to stop him but all that gets him is Richie pushing him away and getting up with the short teen getting up with him trying to stop him. What ends up happening is funnier to the rest of them than to Eddie. Richie has his phone, calling Bev in one hand while the other is on Eddie’s chest arm length away. His arm is so long and lanky that Eddie can’t do anything but try and jump.

“Psst Richie you don’t have to get your friend involved!” Eddie hisses.

“Too late. Hey, Red so do you think you can get yourself here in five minutes? I’ve basically just won the lottery.”

Eddie squints his eyes trying to understand what that even means. Was he talking about him? He couldn’t be.

“Okay awesome you’re the best, see in you soon.” He hangs up the phone and looks at everyone with the biggest grin. “She’s on her way.” He says in a singing voice.

“I met you and I hate you.”

“No, you don’t Ed’s.”

“Don’t call me that!” He says before storming back to his seat like a two-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, holy crap thank you all so much for the supportive comments! It had really made my day and makes me wanna right even more. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this mess of a fic!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Bev.. The end of this chapter is a bit nsfw no smut though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shortest chapter yet. Also if you can’t see the photo that’s suppose to be included within the story please let me know! Enjoy! :)

Now Eddie is standing up being thoroughly inspected by a wild redhead. Beverley Marsh, she introduced herself but said everyone calls her Bev. If Eddie wasn’t so sure on his sexuality than he thinks he may have fallen in love with the girl. Her hair was light and wavy-almost curly and it fell just past her shoulders. Looking at her eyes, her eyelashes were incredibly long they fanned her face each time she blinked her Emerald green eyes. She had a sweet button nose. Her face was covered in freckles. Overall she was stunning.

Her clothes were nicer than Riche’s but still grunge like the raven haired man. Her legs were painted with fishnets with overall shorts over them paired with an olive green jacket.

If Sonia Kaspbrak we're to take one look at the woman in front of her she’d be pulling Eddie away. The thought made him like Bev even more.

Bev was currently looking over the young teen. Her head was tilted before a large grin grew on her lips. Before Eddie had any time to react a loud squeal filled his ears and arms wrapped around his small body.

”He's so fucking cute! Where have you been? We are so keeping him sorry Frankie.” Bev's voice was light but still authoritative.

”Um thank you..” Eddie shyly said.

Letting him go, Bev looked over at Richie with the biggest grin Eddie thinks there's ever seen. He watches as the two have a silent discussion like he and Frankie exchanged earlier. Richie nods before looking at Eddie.

”Total model right?” He says.

Eddie looks at Bev as she's taking something out of her pocket. It's a camera. Quicker than he can react she snaps a photo of the brunette.

”Hey!”

Bev looks at Eddie then at the camera before looking at Richie. The taller adult hunches over as Bev shows him the camera. Eddie sees his eyes widen and then looks at him he has a weird glint in his eyes. Richie skips over to him and hugs him from behind.

”Look,” Richie whispers into his ear. It shouldn't be hot considering the situation but he couldn't help the shiver rolling through his small stature. He can practically feel the smirk on the figure behind him.

The green-eyed girl makes her way over to the two. Holding the camera up to Eddie so he can see the photo captured. He sees himself..but differently. There he is in his orange sweater looking down. Eddie thinks he looks tired but he also thinks he's never seen a better photo of him.

  
”Look how cute and innocent you look,” Richie whispers into his ear again. The way he says Innocent makes him blush.

”You could definitely be a model.”

Shaking his Eddie just chuckles. ”You're just a great photographer.”

He can see Frankie and Maggie get up to come to look at the photo on the camera. He rolls his eyes as he hears them gasp they begin to start talking about how good he looks and agree with them but all he can think about is the fact that Richie, a man he just met, is still attaching himself to Eddie. Every touch makes his skin burn.

After begging Richie to let him go they all went and sat down in the living room just discussing small things. Maggie and Wentworth asked the two youngest how college was going, to which they both replied with, ”It's alright.” Then they moved onto Richie and Bev who've apparently been traveling the state doing small gigs at bars and coffee shops.

Yawning Eddie looks at his watch and his eyes almost bulge out of his head when he sees its already 2 in the morning. Bev had already fallen asleep on the couch about an hour ago. It's a regular thing for her to sleep and stay.

”Hey, guys I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna head to bed I'm still a little tired from traveling all day, do you mind if I take a shower first?” He says as he gets up from where he was sitting next to Richie.

”Of course sweetie go on up.” Maggie smiles sweetly.

“Richard go up and show Eddie how to work the shower, would you?”

Looks like Richie didn’t need to be told twice because he was on his feet in a second.

“C’mon Ed’s!”

The two of them walk up the stairs with Eddie feeling a little nervous. He was hoping Richie wouldn’t try to talk to him but alas it was inevitable.

“So college boy... you got someone back in the dorms?”

Was...was this way of Richie asking if he was single?

“Me? Oh god no.” Eddie replied listening and watching Richie as he shows him how to work the shower and where everything is.

“Really? No lucky girl or guy? Seems impossible.”

This guy really was hysterical. “There hasn’t been any guys barking up this tree so yeah no boyfriend.” He felt like a total blushing virgin. Which he was but Richie didn’t need to know that.

Richie nodded with a small smile on his face, “That’s really good.”

Confused Eddie just had to ask, “Why?”

As if he wasn’t expecting anything back Richie's eyes widen before going back to playing cool and a smirk dancing on his lips. He walks up to the smaller teen he put his hand onto his face and the other tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, leaning down Richie looks Eddie in the eyes before looking down at his lips then back up.

“Because you’re fucking adorable and if I’m being honest I just wanna reck your pretty little self.” He whispers before standing back up smiling like he hadn’t just given Eddie the quickest boner in his life. Blushing he sees the taller man look down and directly at his crotch before meeting Eddie’s eyes and smirking.

“Goodnight Eddieee”

Closing his eyes, Eddie takes a deep breath.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I can’t say thank you enough for everyone who are saying how much they love this story! I personally think I’m bad at writing so I kinda struggle but you all are so amazing and sweet. Let me know what you wanna see in this story I could use some inspiration!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before you read this know that I wrote this while half asleep. So far this might be my favorite chapter. Enjoy!

Falling asleep was not easy. All Eddie could think about was Richie. He’d known him for a total of 5 hours and he had already made the biggest impression. He was everything Eddie looked for in a man. He was tall, great bone structure, dark hair he was funny and talented although that last one could be left up for discussion.

He was absolutely dreamy, Eddie couldn’t even believe what happened earlier. After Richie left leaving Eddie hard the aroused boy took a nice cold shower quickly getting rid of his erection. Red stained Eddies cheeks just thinking about the embarrassment. It took the teen a good half hour before sleep finally took over him.

As Eddies internal alarm clock went off, he rubbed his eyes before looking at the time. 10:34 am. It was oddly a bit later than when he normally woke up. Having to pee he got up and stretched. While stretching he looked around and the room, his eyes landing on the door that leads to Richies room. He was almost tempted to open and go in there but decided against the creepiness of it.

After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth Eddie walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was a stack of waffles on a plate next to a jug of orange juice and a note.

“Wow these smell amazing.” Eddie said out loud and apparently to himself.

Looking at the note it said, “Dear Eddie, I’m writing this to you because I know you’ll be up before Richie. We had to go to the mall and do some last minute Christmas shopping we hope you don’t mind and we’ll be back soon.

P.s. Frankie came with us.

Love, Maggie”

Typical of Frankie to leave me here alone. Wait. Does that mean Richie’s still here?

”Wow, is this real life or am I still dreaming?”

Yup. Still here. Turning around his cheeks were immediately flushed. He saw Richie’s eyes trained on where his butt was before he turned. But what truly made him blush was in front stood Richie standing in nothing but...Flash boxers? He’ll make fun of that later but right now his eyes are transfixed on Richie’s chest and stomach. He had a really prominent V-line, he was fit, not too skinny but not muscular. What really got to Eddie was under Richie’s belly button was a dark happy trail.

Eddie couldn't help wonder what fun the happy trail could lead him too. Realizing he was starting when he saw Richie’s cocky smirk he cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

”I-uh didn't take you for a morning person,” Eddie said looking back at the man in front of him.

”I am not but I took you as you so here I am.”

Eddie giggled.

”And that is now my favorite sound.”

The blushing teen turned back around looking at the waffles. If he stuck his butt out a little further then no one had to know.

”You're uh parents and brother went shopping in case you were wondering..” He said sticking the note out.

Footsteps could be heard traveling towards him. Strong arms wrapped around his abdomen with one hand grabbing the note. Richie read the note as he hooked his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie took a deep breath trying to control his erratic breathing.

”Hm, so it's just you and me all alone,” Richie whispered.

”Th-there's waffles i-if you're hungry.” He said shakily.

Lips. He could feel soft lips on his neck. ”I'm hungry but I think I want something else to eat.” Putting much emphasis on eat Eddie felt a small nip on his neck.

Trying not to let out a moan Eddie bites his lip before trying to say, ”R-Really? I-is there cereal?”

”God, you're so fucking cute.”

Almost letting a moan as Richie spoke with his hand roaming Eddie's side.

”Am I interrupting something?” A new familiar voice spoke breaking Eddie out of whatever trance he was and jumped out Richie’s embrace.

”Bev! You're here! Nope nothing, not a thing was being interrupted. I forgot you were here.” Eddie said before shoving a plate of waffles in front of her.

”Eddie I'm hurt you forgot I was here. How could you ever portray our friendship like that?” Bev said as she dramatically pretends to wipe a tear away.

The both of them laughed.

Bev looked past Eddie and then back at the teen quirking a brow. As if asking what was going on earlier. Eddie just shook his head with wide eyes. The woman just rolled her eyes.

”Mornin Richard.”

All Bev got was a grunt. Richie was turned around and hunched over.

”Ya alright, buddy?” Bev asked pretending to be oblivious.

”Mm, just fine Beverly,” Richie said before looking at the two. Almost immediately hard eyes were trained on the redhead.

”Yeesh if looks could kill.”

Shaking his head Richie just laughed almost emotionless.

”Well anyways as much fun as this is. Bill and Mike invited us out for lunch. I figured we could bring Eddie along.”

Eddie’s eyes widened and looked down. What he did see was Richie shaking his head no. He also didn't see Bev silently asking why since he was nearly humping the poor boy in the kitchen. After much looks and debating Richie finally agreed.

”Eddie Spaghetti go get dressed were going out later,” Richie said almost back to his funny self.

”Wha-what where?”

”Just go get dressed before I take you upstairs and dress you up myself.”

Huffing, he grudgingly stomped his way past Richie all the while glaring at him making his way to his room. Damn Richie, who the hell does he think he is? Eddie couldn't help being confused. One minute Richie’s incredibly happy and funny then the next he's making a move on him and then he's stone cold. Eddie didn't know what to think.

Trying to put all the confusion past him he goes to his bag and pulls out some clothing. He put on a lavender sweater and black skinny jeans. Not looking in the mirror Eddie ruffled his hair deciding he’d do it in the car. Grabbing his phone and wallet he walked back downstairs to where a now dressed Richie stood with Bev. It looked like they were arguing before Bev noticed Eddie and hushed Richie.

”Eddie, can I take another photo of you? You just look really nice.” Bev giggled.

”Uh, sure I guess.”

Bev did a little jump and clapped her hands before skipping over to Eddie with her camera out. Okay just stand here and look at the Christmas tree. Simple enough.

He could feel Richie’s eyes staring into him.

”Perfect!” Bev said looking at her camera. ”Here.”

Handing the camera over to Eddie, Bev hid a smile with her hand. It was a nice photo. He was looking out into the distance with his lips parted a shadow casted over him. But what caught Eddie’s eye was the small purple bruise on his neck. Quickly grabbing his neck he spun and glared at Richie.

”You did this!” Eddie pointed an accusing finger at him.

Richie threw his hands up, ”Hey what did I do?” In all seriousness.

Eddie removed his other hand from his neck and pointed to the bruise forming on his neck. ”This!” He hissed. He would've chewed Richie our further except when Richie noticed the mark his eyes went dark. His pupils dilating to the point where almost no hazel could be seen. Suddenly feeling hot and nervous, Eddie covered the bruise back with his hand.

”Bev please tell me you have something to cover this with!” He cried.

”Let me go check the bathroom Ms. T has to have something. Be right back.” She said slipping into a different room.

Eddie almost regrets asking because now he's here alone again with Richie. Who's eyes were currently burning holes into his neck?

”Eddie turn around.” Richie's deep voice suddenly an octave lower.

Scared, Eddie slowly turns around. Richie was right behind him looking down at the teen. Being way shorter than Richie he has to look up so he wasn't looking at Richie's chest.

”Y-yeah?”

Richie slowly took his finger and circled the bruise before lightly pressing into it. ”This you're not allowed to cover up while we’re out. When everyone else is home then yes but we are out it stays showing, clear?”

Eddie wanted to protest but Richie was making it hard to speak. All he could do was nod.

Footsteps could be heard rounding around the corner, Richie steps back to where he was standing before acting completely normal. While Eddie was rooted in his spot.

”Sorry, hun I couldn't find anything. Could just cover it with a scarf?” She spoke apologetically.

Shaking his head, ”No it’s fine I'm sure no one will notice.” Eddie said trying to sound confident. ”Don't wanna keep your friends waiting! Let's go.”

Not questioning it Bev just shrugged grabbed her jacket before heading out the door leaving the two alone.

”Good boy.” Richie roughly said wrapping his arm around Eddie and ushering him out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating too much? Was this chapter to rushed? I don't want this story to be super long unless you all want it to be.. Let me know! I'm also gonna try to make the next chapter funnier. Also, do you like the fake hickey I edited into Timothée?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short, it's more of a filler chapter before we get to better stuff.

Eddie sat in the passenger of Bev’s SUV while she drove and Richie was in the back seat currently pouting about how he called shotgun already. Bev only replying with the roll of her eyes and telling him to stop bitching.

“I’m only sitting back here because Eddie is a little prince and deserves it...I guess.”

Eddie could barely hear Richie as he stared out the window. The whole ground was white, covered with snow as the sky continued to drop snowflakes. He had never seen something so wonderful or magical in a long time.

“It’s so pretty.” He whispered more to himself than to anyone else in the car.

Bev, glanced over at Eddie whose face was practically pushed up the glass. Chuckling she asked, “Haven’t you ever seen snow before kid?”

Taking a moment to look at Bev, “Sure I have but nothing like this in a very long time.” He said somberly.

Richie in the back who was listening in was curious and managed to catch Beverly’s eyes in the rear view mirror. The teen in the front seat sounded genuinely upset. It made the both of them feel a little sad.

“What do you mean?” Asked Richie.

Turning his body a little to face the man in the back he softly said, “I used to live here in Maine back when I was really young. My dad passed away when I was nine and my mom couldn’t take being in the place that reminded her of him so she called some family and we packed up and moved to Arizona. I haven’t seen snow since.”

The short story made the two older adults sympathetic towards the young brunette. Richie reached out his hand and intertwined it with Eddie’s smaller one. The action shocked Eddie, he looked back at Richie and gave him a small smile. It was intimate moments like this where Eddie knew he was truly fucked.

”So what are you doing back here in Maine?” Bev asked.

Keeping his hand locked with Richie's he looked at the redhead, ”I wanted a new scenery something nicer than tumbleweeds plus I'm on the opposite side of the country from my mom which is a bonus.” Eddie smiled to himself.

It was true, Eddie had applied to colleges in Arizona but that was only for his mom's benefit. Most of the colleges he applied to were out of state such as Michigan State, UCLA, and more. Out of a whim, Eddie decided to apply to the University of Maine not exactly planning on attending but when his mother found out about him applying out of state he decided it was his best choice to get as far away as possible. It was an amazing decision he truly hasn't felt more free in his entirety of 18 years. 

”Well as your newest best friend's Bev and I are gonna make sure you have the best experience possible.” Richie slyly smiled.

”Thanks, Richie,” Eddie said.

For the rest of the car ride, Richie held Eddie's hands. The older man couldn't believe how tiny the tanner boys hand was. It was impossibly half the size of his own. Every now and then Eddie would feel Richie squeeze his hand or rubbing his thumb over the top his hand. It made Eddie's heart soar. A boy–a man, an attractive one at that was actually holding his hand.

For what seemed to be less than 15 minutes they were at their location. Parked, Eddie reluctantly lets go of Richie's and the three get out of the vehicle. Almost immediately snow made its way on to their heads. Eddie looked up happily as the snow continued to make its way down.

Always seeing it in movies and tv shows Eddie stuck his tongue out trying to catch the white flakes.

”C’mon Angel we’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Richie amusingly said.

Sad to have to go but Eddie ultimately gave in after hearing Richie call him an angel. The term of endearment made Eddie blush.

”Red looks good on you,” Richie whispers before walking ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this has over 300 hits! Thank you all for taking the time to read this! It means the world to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a diner thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this chapter really sucks and I wrote it really fast...

Eddie was feeling nervous, he had just met these two amazing people no more than 12 hours ago and here he was about to have lunch with them and their friends. What if they didn’t like him? He hadn’t felt nervous when meeting Frankie’s family so why is this making him anxious?

“You coming Ed’s?”

That’s why. This was someone that Eddie genuinely liked and might actually like him back. If Mike and Bill don’t like him then Richie will probably laugh at Eddie and agree with his friends. The thought makes Eddie wanna curl up into a ball and die.

Putting on his best brave face he nods and walks to the two currently waiting for him.

“Hey don’t be nervous, they’re gonna like you.” Bev says clearly reading past Eddie’s ‘Brave Face’

He believes her, or at least he wants to. From the outside the diner looks like something out of the 50’s it’s cute and hipsterish, completely Bev and Richie. The first thing Eddies notices is the jukebox in the corner currently playing Asleep by The Smiths, quite depressing for the life currently occupying the diner.

“Hello, welcome to Bob Gray’s diner ho– oh it’s just the other half of the freaks.” Is what brings Eddie out of his thoughts.

What kind of restaurant let’s their employees talk so rudely? He see’s Bev roll her eyes and Richie give the middle finger. Behind the host podium stands a man who looks a few years older than Richie, his greasy brown hair styled in a mullet.

“Henry. It’s so good to see you too.” Richie says in a clearly over the top fake cheery voice.

“I see you’re babysitting.” The host–Henry snickers while looking behind the two and at Eddie who blushes from embarrassment.

“Shut it Henry.” Bev sneers.

“Whatever dirty girl Marsh, right this way to the other freaks.”

Clearly Richie and Bev had history with this Henry guy. The host led them to a booth seated by the window already seated there were a dark skin and paler man. They were very attractive and dressed like the 80’s.

“Freaks.” Henry says as he leaves the table.

“Fun as always.” One of the strangers seated in the booth says sarcastically.

Bev scoots into the booth first followed by Richie and then Eddie. His hands are sweating and shaking he feels stupid for feeling like this. He’s met tons of strangers before. The darker man smiles at Eddie easing his nerves a little.

“Hey you must be Eddie! I’m Mike and this is Bill,” he says and points to the auburn haired man next to him. Mike extends his hand out first followed by Bill.

“It’s nice to meet you Mike and Bill.” Eddie smiles.

“Like wise.”

The group ordering their drinks and begin to talk. Mike asks Eddie about college and what he’s studying. Turns out Mike went to the same college and got his bachelor degree in social work while Bills an aspiring writer.

“That’s awesome!” Eddie genuinely exclaims.

Eddie looks at Richie and bites his lip when he sees that Richies already looking at him. He can see hazel eyes move down to his lips, Eddie looks at Mike and Bill who exchange looks. Being brave he tries to bring up a conversation.

“So Henry?” He nervously chuckles.

“Asshole.” The whole table answers Eddie.

Richie puts his large hand on Eddie’s shoulder, “We all went to school together with Henry being two years ahead of us. He made it his mission to terrorize us.” Richie explained.

“He only left me alone for a little while after my little brother Georgie p-passed away.” Bill speaks.

That breaks Eddie’s heart, he couldn’t even imagine losing a sibling. He’s an only child and always wanted a brother and/or sister.

Feeling his throat tighten he fights through his sadness for Bill, “I’m really sorry Bill..”  
Bill smiles and thanks Eddie saying it’s still hard for him but he’s managed to deal with it.

“Um sorry can someone point me to the bathroom?” Eddie asks wanting to wipe away the unshed tears. Bev points to the left corner. He gets up and calmly walks over to the bathroom shutting it behind him before walking over to the sink to splash some cold water on his face.

Meanwhile Eddie’s in the bathroom Richie is currently being stared at by Mike and Bill seated across from him both with knowing looks on there faces. Suddenly there’s a sharp pain shooting up his left leg.

“OW what the fuck?” He yelps clutching his shin.

“What is your problem?” Mike asks.

Has his friends lost their god damn mind? All he was doing was sitting in a booth trying to order a shitty hash browns and now he’s being kicked and yelled at.

“What’s my problem? I’m not the one kicking innocent people!”

“Really? Wanna tell me why there’s a hickey on that poor boys neck?” Mike hisses.

“I don’t know.”

Mike and Bill shake their heads in disbelief. They know their friend to well to know when he’s lying. From the shared looks the two have shared in the short time of being in the diner they could clearly see something was going on and the fact that there was a bruise on the small teens neck just proves it. The teen in the bathroom looked like a literal saint. They both look at Bev whose barely able to contain her laughter in from when Richie was kicked. She just nods.

“You better not c-corrupt Eddie! We actually like him.” Bill says seriously.

Richie rolls his eyes, “I’m not even doing anything sheesh.” He says defensively.

Seeing the looks from his best friends including Bev who he got a scolding from earlier he sighs. “I know it’s wrong because he’s young, Frankie’s friend and roommate but look there’s just something about him that makes me smile and I just wanna wrap him up in my arms and never let go.” He says while picking at paint chipping away on the table.

“Let him come to you then. Don’t pressure him. He clearly has a giant crush on you.” Bev says. The rest of them agreeing.

When Eddie finally returns from the restroom he can feel tension at the table. He doesn’t even wanna know what happened while he was gone. He just smiles at the group before sliding back in next to Richie.

About 15 minutes later the group gets their orders and dig in.

While Eddie’s eating he feels his phone buzz in his left pocket. Pulling it out he sees a text from Frankie.

 _**Frankie (12:08pm)** _  
_Hey, Eddie sorry for leaving you alone my parents wanted to shop and get you something._

He looks up and everyone’s eating and talking.

 **_Eddie (12:10pm)_ **  
_It’s okay Frankie and they didn’t have to do that! I’m out with your brother, Bev, Mike and Bill._

Putting his phone down he takes a drink and answers Bev who asks him if he’s enjoying his food. It’s mediocre at best and the rest of the group knows that but he nods anyways.

 _**Frankie (12:14pm)** _  
_Oh that’s fun, hope you don’t mind but I’m inviting two of my friends Stan and Ben over later._

 **_Eddie (12:15pm)_ **  
_That’s okay Frankie! It’s your home lol_

Eddie puts his phone back away and returns to the conversation of who would win in a fight, E.T. versus a group of Gremlins. He looks at Bev who just shrugs and silently mouths ‘ _Boys_.’ They both laugh, interrupting the boys conversation who stop arguing to look at the two.

When they’re almost finished eating a song is being played on the jukebox that immediately gets Eddie’s attention.

“I love this song!!” He says at the same as Richie who says the same thing.

The two of them look at each other before giggling while the Mike and Bill exchange more looks and Bev smiles fondly at the pair. Ignoring the scolding he received earlier the raven haired man reaches his hand into Eddie’s, under the table, as they both sing along.

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_   
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 400 hits? That’s crazy! Thank you so much for the love! You all really seem to be liking this story a lot! I wanna be able to update you all on chapters, so if I made an Instagram for updates would any of you follow it? 
> 
> Song is Africa by Toto which I ker hearing in the car so basically it was a sign to include it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background of Frankie and Eddie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short so sorry

Leading up to meeting Frankie’s friends he wasn’t as nervous like earlier. But these were still people he’s never met before, he really only knows college Frankie he could be completely different outside of school. Eddie and Frankie always got along nicely there were many of nights were they just stayed in watching movies and ordered take out.

Eddie remembers this one time, he had a terrible day. He woke up late and missed his first class, then when he got to his second class of the day he spilt all of his papers outside of the classroom. After finishing his classes all he wanted to do was go back to his dorm and sleep everything off but instead his Sociology Professor wanted them to type out a three page essay by the end of the week. Being the good student he was he managed to knock out 2 out of 3 pages the same day. By the time he got back to his dorm it was already past 7 in the evening.

When he had opened his dorm door his roommate was already in there at his desk with headphones in. Not wanting to scare him, Eddie walked to his roommates side and gently tapped his shoulder.

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder Frankie looked up noticing his roommate standing there looking exhausted. He paused his music and took off his headphones.

“Hey Eddie, you okay? You look really tired.” Frankie said concerned.

Walking to his bed Eddie plopped down and laid back. “Today’s been hell.” He chuckled.

“Tell me about it.”

That made Eddie sit up. No one had ever asked him about his day before. Not even his mom. He’d come home from school and either she’d be passed out or she’d say something along the lines of how he looks sick.

So he did. Eddie told Frankie all about how bad his day went even the part when his professor called on him in class when he didn’t know the answer. It turned out Frankie’s day hadn’t been all that better than his own. Apparently some junior was walking and accidentally spilt all his lunch over Frankie, and a few hours he had tripped in front of all his peers.

Frankie had suggested they order in Thai food and watch Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. A comedy classic.

Then after that they went out to the small convenient store on campus and bought four cartons of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream, pop, and more junk food. 

So yeah Frankie was a really nice guy who Eddie was glad to have been paired to room with. He just hoped the same Frankie lived on with his other friends.

Maybe that made Eddie a bit selfish or maybe jealous sounding but he really didn’t have any friends before Frankie. Then all of a sudden he has Bev, Richie, Mike and Bill as friends. Which he was hesitant on calling his friends but Mike had made it clear that’s exactly what they were now. He just hoped Frankie’s weren’t rude.

Eddie had been invited to the mall with Richie and his friends but had kindly declined and asked if he could be dropped off. He really liked the older group of adults but he was here for Frankie’s benefit so he better be there to meet his friends. They all had completely understood, well everyone but Richie who looked like a 2 year old who didn’t get his way. But nevertheless he agreed and dropped Eddie off.

Bev watched from her car as she watched her best friend walk their newest friend to the door, unlocking it for him. She could clearly see the two of them had some sort of feeling towards one another even in the short amount of time in meeting. She just hoped Richie knows what he’s actually doing with this 18 year old teen. From the far away distance she could see Richie gently beg for Eddie to change his mind and a bubble of giggles come out of Eddie before gently shaking his head no. Putting the poor boy out of his misery Bev out her hand on the horn startling the two.

“As lovely as it watching you fawn over Eddie we gotta go!” She leaned over the middle console and yelled out of the passenger window.

Richie rolls his eyes before begrudgingly let’s Eddie go into his house before sprinting over to Bev.

“You’re a real bitch you know that?”

“Yup!” Bev smirked before pressing her foot on the gas and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an Instagram! If you wanna be notified early about chapters or anything go follow my account gleeking_it
> 
> I can’t begin to say thank you to everyone who continues to read and enjoy this story!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie meets Ben and Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a hot mess I’m sorry.

When Bev and Richie had dropped Eddie off, Richie insisted on walking him to the door instead of just giving him the key. He could feel Richie’s big hand slowly make its way to the small of his back dangerously close to his butt. It made him giggle internally.

“Are you sure you won’t come with us?” Richie asked for the 50th time. Eddie knows because he started keeping track after the 10th time.

With a shy smile contradicting the roll of Eddie’s eyes he says, “I told you I’ve gotta meet your brothers friends. He is the reason I’m here.”

And ouch if that stung Richie a little he didn’t let it show. Because Eddie was only telling the truth, he was right that’s exactly why he was here. Not to spend time with Richie or his friends whether or not he hated that and made him jealous of his little brother it was facts.

Hearing Bev call for him Richie begrudgingly let go of Eddie, saying see ya later and made sure he got into the house before making his way back to the car.

Walking into the Tozier household he still couldn’t believe this was where Frankie and Richie lived. It was ten times bigger than his little home back in Arizona.

“Edwardo!”

Seriously what was with the Tozier brothers not being able to call him by his real name?

“Franklin.”

He snickered when he sees his roommate playfully glare at him. “Touché.” Then the both of them broke out into laughter. When they were both done laughing the first thing Eddie noticed was that they weren’t alone. The second thing he noticed was the two strangers–presumably Frankie’s friends– looking at the two of them like they both had two heads.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize your friends were here already.” Eddie said shyly. “I’m Eddie.” He awkwardly waved.

“It’s okay Eddie! I’m Ben. It’s nice to meet ya!” The taller of the two stepped forward and shook Eddie’s hand. Was everyone just good looking in this damn town? Ben had fluffy looking brown hair, he was fit and taller than Eddie but shorter than Richie.

Looking at the other person in the room Eddie suddenly felt very self conscious, this other teen with sandy curly hair was looking him up and down. He was about Eddie’s height if not taller, and his light brown eyes just made its way to Eddie’s. Eyes widening Eddie looks at Frankie who seems to be oblivious. Fucker.

Thankfully Ben did.

“Stanley don’t be rude.” Ben hissed into Stanley’s ear while nudging him.

Seeming to be awoken from his stare down on Eddie, Stan steps forward with...what seems like an almost fake smile on his face. Eddie looks at him and notices where Stanley’s eyes lay. His neck. Looking back up he quirks a neatly done brow up at Eddie and smirks.

“Stanley Uris.” He says keeping it short and sweet.

Rubbing the neck of his neck feeling very awkward he just replies, “Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“I think I like you Eddie.” He says suddenly making Eddie confused. This boy had just given him the stare down of his life making him worried just to be told he might be liked? Where the hell was he?

Chuckling nervously, “Uh thanks I guess.”

Frankie and Ben both notice Eddie’s uncomfortableness. The younger Tozier steps besides Eddie and puts his hand on his shoulder with a big grin on his face. Clearly trying get rid of any awkward tension.

“Take it as a compliment, Stan here doesn’t just like anyone.” Ben says joining Frankie in mood lightning.

Eddie just nods not completely understanding but willing to move past that. Frankie decides that they should go to his room and hangout but not before getting fifty pounds of snacks first. Boys.

So there they all sat. Ben asking Eddie about his life and Eddie being the way he is gave him details without the morbid stuff. So basically he said two sentences and that was that.

He got to know that Frankie, Ben, and Stan have all been friends since middle school. Ben was the new kid and got teased for his weight until one day Frankie stepped in and tried to put an end to the bullying which only increased but they weren’t alone in the harassment which meant something apparently. Then a year later they met Stan who majority of the time kept to himself. It wasn’t until a group project that the three were paired up together did they finally all three start hanging out.

Eddie wishes he could’ve gotten to known these three and even Richie and his friends way earlier in life. Maybe then it wouldn’t have been so bad.

“Wait–“ laughter “you” wheezing “got a hickey from my brother?”

And okay... not really the reaction Eddie expected if Frankie ever found out about today’s earlier incident. But alas apparently Stan is too nosey for his own good. They were sitting there all minding there own business just talking before Stan says.

“Hey Eddie where’d you get the hickey?” As if it were the more casual thing in the world.

The teen in question was in midst of eating an Oreo when Stan had asked the offending question and nearly choked. From the corner of his eyes he could see both Ben and Frankie whip their heads towards him.

“Holy shi–“

“STANLEY!”

“What?”

Eddie nearly fell off the bed as his roommate was practically sitting on his lap looking at the bruise on his neck. He tried to push him off but Frankie was a lot stronger.

“Where’d this come from?” Frankie quietly question as he inspected Eddie’s neck.

Frankie could never find out about how the bruise was truly made and Eddie was a shit liar.

“Oh huh that–that’s just um I was using a curling iron. Yup that’s what happened!” He says trying to convince himself more than the other three teens in the room.

“A curling iron?” Frankie asked incredulously.

Eddie nods his head frantically.

“Bullshit. You’re hairs not even curly!” Damn, he’s got a point.

Eddie tried to come up with better excuse but it was too late the others were crowding into closely.

“Who was he with earlier? It looks new.” Ben tries to help his friends leaving Eddie in the dust.

Frankie looks thoughtful before telling his friends. “Well it wasn’t there when we left University yesterday or when we arrived here. The only people he’s been with since this morning was Richie and his friends.”

“Bev?” Ben asks the same time Stan asks “Bill?” That makes Eddie alert, the way they both asked about those two specific persons makes him suspicious.

“Yes both of them and Mike, they all went out to lunch earlier.”

Both the other boys nod and look even more interested. Frankie’s dark brows are furrowed in serious concentration as if he was trying to crack Da Vinci’s code. Then suddenly Frankie looks up at Eddie with wide eyes and an open mouth which makes him nervous.

“Holy shit-no fucking way! Dude what the hell??” It’s not a vicious sentence like Eddie was expecting but it does make Ben and Stan confused.

“My..BROTHER!?”

Frankie asked which was followed by gasps and loud laughter from Stan and Ben in the back. “Look ah I can explain.” Eddie says hurriedly. Frankie just stares at him expectingly.

So Eddie explains. He tells them about Richie showing him the bathroom and then leaving him frustrated and then this morning when Richie gave him the troubling mark and even to the part where they held hands during Toto. That’s where they left him being confused by Frankie laughing.

“Sorry it’s just you and my brother? Never in a trillion years would I ever imagine that!” Frankie laughs, wiping away tears from his eyes.

“It won’t happen again I promise!” Eddie says trying to make sure Frankie won’t hate him. Even if it would make Eddie’s heart hurt.

Frankie stops laughing after Eddie says that with clear hurt in his voice. Did his friend really like his brother? Was that weird? Yes. Was it any of Frankie’s business? Not really. He puts his hand on top of Eddie’s which makes the latter look up.

“Eddie if you really like my brother than there’s nothing I can really do about it. I just want you to be careful”

“Careful?”

Eddie looks at Frankie as he looks at Ben and then over to Stan and back to him. His face is serious. It makes Eddie nauseous.

“Richie...he’s not very serious when it comes to relationships.”

“Oh.” Right, like someone such as Richie would ever like him. It’s stupid but it makes Eddie cold. If later that night when Richie tries to talk to Eddie and he just stays silent only nodding his head uninterestingly, then that also makes Richie cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for over 600 hits! Make sure to leave a comment and kudos! If you wanna see updates early follow @gleeking_it on instagram! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess and there's angst I'm sorry..

Richie was panicking. He had come home after going to the mall with the rest of his friends and decided to scare his brother and his friends. He had ran down to the basement where the fuse box was and turned off all the lights, five seconds later he heard screaming. He chuckled before turning the lights back on and then off. He did that for a good four minutes before it didn’t become funny and he wanted to see Eddie.

He raced up the stairs after turning off the basement lights. Screw you basement demons. He thought as he made it to the top of the staircase. Pausing and hunching over to catch his breath, he then ran up to Frankie’s room. 

Knocking wasn’t a trait of his so stormed in making the group of teens jump and whip their heads toward the intruder. When they saw it was just Richie, Frankie threw one of his pillows.

“Asshole, you turned off the lights didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about dear little brother,” Richie feigned innocence. He broke into laughter after deciding he couldn’t keep a straight face any longer. 

“Shithead.”

When Richie had stopped laughing he looked up and met eyes with Eddie, he smiled all big with teeth only to be met with cold brown eyes. Richie’s smiled dropped and cleared his throat, “So what are you rascals doing?” He asked trying to get Eddie’s attention. 

“Just watching a movie.” Frankie’s friend Ben replied.

Richie kept glancing over at the smaller boy hoping to catch his eyes again but Eddie seemed to be looking at anything that wasn’t him.

“Mind if I join?” Richie said trying not to feel hurt.

Three of the boys just shrugged not really caring, but Richie was only looking at Eddie. “Eds? Do you mind?” 

“I don’t really care what you do.” He spoke with a bitter tone in his voice. It took everyone in the room back a little. 

“Eddie, what the hell man?” Frankie asked shocked at his friend's sudden behavior.

Eddie felt bad. He didn’t mean for his words to come out so coldly but that’s what he was feeling. He apologized to the room and excused himself as he got up and walked past Richie.

Richie just stood there with three sets of eyes focused on him. He didn’t know what hell was going on. Excusing himself as well he left the room and went to the guest bedroom where he knew Eddie was staying. He turned the knob only to realize it was locked. Deciding he wasn’t gonna get in that way he quietly went to his room and opened the door that led to the other room.

It was unlocked. Richie did a little happy dance before entering the room and silently shutting the door. There Eddie was on his bed with his face down in the mattress just lying there.

“Eds?” He tried quietly.

Eddie’s head snapped up, brown eyes glaring at Richie and then looking to behind him to the door he didn’t even realize was there. He forgot to see if it was even locked in the first place.

“My names Eddie, what do you want?” His voice bitter.

“Did I do something wrong? I come home and you’re acting like you have a stick up your ass.” Richie replied not liking Eddie’s attitude.

“Oh, you would know a lot about that wouldn’t you?”

Richie just shakes his head not even understanding whatever the hell that means. “I’m so fucking lost Eds.”

Eddie gets up from the bed and storms to Richie, and why isn’t that just the cutest thing Richie’s ever seen, and would normally say it outloud but right now the small little angry elf boy currently has his pointer finger digging into his chest yelling at him.

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you my name isn’t Ed’s it’s Eddie!” he all but yells.

That makes Richie react. Grabbing Eddie’s comically small hand he pulls him before turning them around pinning the little brunette to the wall.

“Let me go you as—”

As Eddie struggles to get out of Richie’s surprisingly strong grasp it only makes his grip tighter. Out of energy Eddie stops and looks down. Rough and calloused fingertips touch his chin and bring his face up so he’s looking up at Richie. His eyes are dilated and almost black, his nose is flared. What did he get himself into?

“Now look here, I don’t know what the fuck got into you but you better check yourself,” Richie says dangerously. It makes Eddie hold his breath. “I won’t hesitate to spank your perky little ass.”

Eddie nearly whimpers at the statement and the gesture of Richie’s hand now planted on his butt.

Smirking at the shiver Richie could feel run through the body beneath his grip. “Now you wanna tell me what the hell you’re shitting yourself over?”

He had forgotten why he was even upset with Richie until he spoke and gave Eddie’s bum a slight squeeze. His other hand free from Richie grip starts hitting his chest. Sighing, Richie just grabs it.

“I really like you Rich but your brother told me you’re not serious with relationships and I know we just met and I’ll be leaving in less than two weeks..so please forget everything.”

“I do like you Eddie, but funny how you’re gonna judge me off of what my dweeb of a little brother says?” Richie’s voice laced with hurt.

It makes Eddie wanna grab Richie’s face and kiss him. But then Richie lets go of Eddie and steps back, runs his hand through his hair and chuckles. “What’s stupid was me believing you might not care about what others thought but that’s clear now.”

“That’s not fair Richie I don’t know you! I don’t wanna be some random play toy.” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Especially when Richie looks done.

“Fine you know what you’re right you don’t know me. You don’t wanna know me? That’s fine. I won’t talk to you.”

Richie says before pushing Eddie out of the way and leaves through the connecting door, slamming it shut.

Eddie doesn’t end up coming out of his room much to Frankie’s dislike. After hearing the slam of a door Frankie got up and checked on Eddie whose door was still locked. He had knocked and asked if he was okay to which he had managed to say he just wasn’t feeling good, with tears rolling down his face.

Richie, well he went to Bev’s and got too high to feel anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I had to rewrite this chapter because it made no sense at first. Sorry it's a mess

The next morning was rough. Eddie knew he had to come out of his room and apologize to Frankie, he just didn’t wanna happen to run into him.

After the incident, Eddie had gone to bed early with tear-stained cheeks. He felt so stupid because he had no right to feel this way. He was the one that was making sure nothing else happened between the two of them. They had just met and didn’t know each other. Maybe in a different place and time, it could’ve worked…

The thought of even getting up to face the world made Eddie sick to his stomach. To make matters worse Eddie felt his phone vibrating, picking it up and looking at the screen he groaned. His mother was calling. Sighing he picked up the call anyways.

“Oh, Eddie-bear! How nice of you to actually pick up and speak to your mother!” A nagging nasally voice filled Eddie’s ear.

His mother just couldn’t be nice for two seconds, could she? Taking away the phone away from his ear he flipped it off thankful that it was just a phone call.

“Sorry mom.. I’ve just been really busy with scho—”

“It doesn’t matter honey, I was just calling to see how you were alone at school.”

Eddie froze. He hadn’t told his mother that he was tagged along with his roommate and is spending Christmas there. He could just lie and say he was still on campus but he really needed some money.

“Oh uh Mamma,” Eddie said putting his fake sweet voice on. “I actually went home with my roommate Frankie, he had insisted I not be alone for the holidays.”

Eddie closed his eyes and prepared for the worst but nothing came. Usually, when he did something without his mother finding out it was all hell from there. In the sixth grade, he tried out for track because he really liked the wind blowing in his face. When he came home an hour and a half later than usual his mom was on the phone with the police.

Apparently, she had thought he had been kidnapped. When she found out what really happened she slapped him and told him he couldn’t because he was severely ill and had asthma. Eddie broke down that night. 

A few years down the line when he was in gym he begged and begged the coach to let him join the mile run. Something the coach thought was very strange because most kids would love to be where he was. Sitting on the bench doing nothing. His mother every year made sure the coaches weren’t allowed to make him participate but he needed the credits. So he sat there watching on the bench. 

But when it was time for the mile run he knew he needed to do it. After non-stop begging his coach let him. Eddie laced up and joined the rest of the teens. When the time began Eddie started running and felt free. He finished before everyone else in almost record time.

That’s when he knew he didn’t have asthma. He ended up going to the pharmacy to ask the pharmacist just what exactly what he was taking. 

Placebos, fake pills.

When he found out about the fake pills that were essentially just sugar pills Eddie raced home in an angry rage. He got home and slammed the door, which shook the whole house.

“Eddie?!” His mom called out worriedly.

Following her annoying voice, she was in her usual spot in the living room on the raggedy blue loveseat in front of the Tv. He was so angry that he and started yelling. He couldn’t remember anything he had said but something about gazebos.

His mom was shocked, angry and then upset. She had tried apologizing and trying to make it better but all Eddie’s trust it was gone. Things weren’t the same since his dad died and they never are going to be.

Which is why the quietness of his mom over the phone was uneasy.

“Oh okay sweetie, that is very nice of that young man Frankie. Are you okay? You’re being presentable right?” There it was.  
Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed, “Yes mom. I uh actually need some money..”

“What why honey?” There was undetectable tone in her voice.

He took a deep breath, “See t-the thing is, is the Tozier’s are very nice and being very hospitable and I would very much like to get them a gift. I don’t wanna be a rude guest.”

If there was one way to get past his mother it was by making sure if there was a slight opportunity to embarrass her in an anyway she’d make sure it wasn’t possible. 

“Oh yes, sweetie! You don’t wanna be rude ill transfer you some money in a little bit!”

He wasn’t on the phone with her very much longer, he couldn’t stand to hear her talk about her co-worker's beautiful daughter Myra and how they would just be the CUTEST couple ever.

Eddie bit his nails as he got dressed in a pink sweatshirt and grey joggers. What if Frankie booted him to the curb? He took a few deep breaths before heading down the stairs, right away he could smell bacon, his stomach growled. There at the table seated was Frankie. Maggie was in the kitchen flipping something in a pan and her husband was seated across from Frankie reading a Rolling Stones magazine. 

“Oh hi, sweetie how did you sleep?” Maggie asked when she felt another presence and turned to see him in the doorway.

“Good morning Maggie, I slept pretty fine thank you.”

Maggie smiled brightly, her teeth bright and straight, “That’s good hun why don’t you go sit down and I’ll get you a plate.”

Eddie nodded and shyly made his way over to Frankie.

“Hi,” Eddie whispered.

Frankie looked up, his eyes were sad. He himself wasn’t sad but it was more of a sympathy look. It made Eddie squirm.

“Hey… are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I am so sorry Frankie I don’t know what got into me last night. I guess I was just upset with what you told me. I didn’t mean to be so rude.” Eddie explained hoping Frankie wasn’t angry.

Frankie took his hand and placed it over Eddie’s giving it a slight squeeze before he dropped it again.

“Look, Eddie, I don’t know what exactly what was going on between you and Richie and that’s none of my business, but what I say also doesn’t matter. If you like him and if he likes you which he seems too then go for it. You’re here for two weeks make the best of it. If it’s just a fling then it’s just a fling.”

That’s the thing he didn’t want this to be just a fling. He had never even been kissed so wouldn’t it be wrong of him to just hook up with the first guy that shows any interest in him? 

Eddie sighs, he puts his hands up and covers his face. He doesn’t know what to do.

“You should talk to Bev about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love! It is so amazing that you all are actually enjoying this story! Make sure to follow my Instagram @gleeking_it for updates and cast list!


End file.
